Another Grimm
by genegrimm853
Summary: Look out Ferryport Landing, 'cause I'm here now and I ain't never leaving.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: 1. So I had uploaded this before under just Sisters Grimm, but now it's edited better and a crossover...huzzaahh. **

**2. I'm officially making this a Stand By Me and Sisters Grimm crossover, but a whole bunch of other characters from random things, mostly HP and Sherlock, might be mentioned in the near future.**

**Disclaimer: it's disclaimed.**

(Sabrina's POV)

"Wake up, lieblings!" Granny shouts, hitting a large saucepan with a metal spoon. I roll out of bed and pull on my bathrobe. Daphne is still sleeping like a log; I swear she can sleep through anything. As I head into the kitchen, I hear Puck's wings behind me.

"Hey, stinkface!" Puck shouts. I unthinkingly turn to face him, getting a glop grenade in the face.

"Puck!" I shout. "I am going to KILL you!"

"Whasgoinon?" Daphne asks blearily. Jake walks into the kitchen, adjusting his trench coat and heading straight for the coffee maker.

"No killing each other before breakfast," he says, scooping five tablespoons of sugar into his mug. "I don't want to have to clean up a murder scene quite yet. That can happen after lunch."

"Into the dinning room, everyone," Granny says, ushering us into the next room. "You'll need to wait a few minutes for breakfast to be ready, Mr. Canis just went to the store to get some more jalapeno peppers."

I sigh heavily, heading to the bathroom to take the glop off of my face. By the time I return to the dining room, Granny has brought out her famous pancakes, and a bowl of her bubble gum pink syrup. "Looks delicious!" I say with as much enthusiasm as I can muster. Daphne has already helped herself and Elvis to seconds.

Suddenly there is a loud **CRACK** outside the house, closely followed by a knock at the door. "I'll get it," I say, taking the opportunity to not eat breakfast. Elvis follows at my heels. I take out my key ring, unlocking the many locks on the front door. Elvis growls menacingly at the door. I swing the door open, revealing a girl about seventeen years old, wearing a many-pocketed trench coat. She has rings on all of her fingers, some of which glow in different colors. A variety of amulets hang from chains around her neck.

"Hey, 'Brina," she says, smiling. She inhales deeply. "I think I'll join you guys for breakfast," she says; Elvis happily trots along behind her.

"Anyone else home?" the strange girl asks loudly.

"Get back, intruder!" Puck says, flying into the foyer, brandishing his wooden sword. The stranger grins again. "You dare smile in the face of death?" Puck asks incredulously.

"Don't you remember me, Puck?" she asks, still grinning.

"I probably do remember you as a defeated enemy," Puck says. "But I have so many of those that I don't remember all of them by name." The stranger shakes her head and chuckles, heading towards the dining room. Puck leaps in front of her, holding his sword at her throat. "I have faced many a foe such as you," Puck says, glaring. "But none quite so foolish as to take on the old lady and her mediocre son."

The stranger laughs once again. "You really think that Granny and Uncle Henry are gonna attack me 'cause I want some breakfast? Don't any of you besides Elvis remember me?"

"Who's at the door, 'Brina?" Jake asks. He stands up from the table, then stops. The grin disappears from the stranger's face. Jake clears his throat awkwardly.

Granny comes in from the kitchen with another platter of pancakes. "Gene!" she exclaims, going over to the stranger. "It's good to see you!" she says giving her a hug. Gene nods.

"I smelled the pancakes and thought I might join you for breakfast," Gene says. "But it seems like 'Brina doesn't remember me."

I shake my head. "I don't remember you." Gene sighs, glancing at the table.

"Maybe you remember me, Daphne?" she asks. Daphne shakes her head; her mouth is full of pancakes.

"Well, come and have some breakfast," Granny says, setting another place at the table. Puck is still glaring at Gene; Jake is looking down, trying to avoid Gene's gaze.

"Are you an Everafter?" Daphne asks quietly once her mouth is empty. Gene smiles but shakes her head.

"Not really," she says, making me confused. "I'm your cousin." I look between Gene and Jake, seeing the resemblances: the blue eyes, the grin, the nose broken at least twice. She reaches into one of the pockets of her coat, taking out a small wrapped package.

"Here," she says, sliding it across the table to Jake. "I found it off the coast of Belgium." He tucks it inside his coat, which is almost identical to hers.

"Well, I'm gonna go visit a friend," Gene says, going up the stairs to Mirror's room.

"Since when do you have a cousin?" Puck asks accusingly.

I shake my head. "I have no idea."

XXxxXX

(Gene's POV)

"WHO DARES ENTER MY SANCTUARY?!" Mirror shouts.

"It's Gene," I say, flinching away from the lightning bolts.

"Gene! I haven't talked to you in… how long?" Mirror asks.

"Five years," I reply. "I found a few things to put in the Hall of Wonders from Romania and France," I say, stepping through the frame into the long hallway filled with doors. Mirror stands before me, three-foot nothing. I pull out another paper wrapped package from a pocket, handing it to Mirror. "There was a stash of them in my mother's basement," I say. "Makes me wonder whose side she's on."

Mirror carefully unwraps the package, revealing five large white beans. "Relda has been looking for these," he says, inspecting each one as we walk towards the correct room.

"I also found some basilisk teeth," I say; Mirror gives me a look that shows his terror. "I didn't _fight_ the basilisk," I assure hurriedly, making him look relieved. "It was already dead when I found it. Looked like it had been dead for a while, too."

Mirror nods. "Will you be staying here for a while, or will you be going back to traveling around Europe?"

I shrug. "I was thinking of taking the extra room here for a while, but I didn't expect Dad to be here." Jake and I haven't talked in almost two years; we aren't really on the best terms. "What's he doing here in Ferryport anyways?"

"Well, according to Daphne," Mirror says, "He's dating Briar Rose. And it's getting pretty serious."

I laugh nervously. "Briar Rose, huh? I guess he's over Mom now." Mirror awkwardly nods. "I'll go tell Granny that I'm taking the extra room then," I say as we reach the Magic Bean Room. "Good talking with you, Mirror."

I twist the ring on my right index finger and transport into the living room.

XXxxXX

Unfortunately, Puck is also in the living room. He obviously doesn't remember me, which hurts a lot.

"Back for more, intruder?" he asks, waving his sword menacingly.

"No," I say, trying to hide my grin. "I'm gonna take the extra bedroom upstairs. And since when do you live here?"

"Since the old lady needed protection from people like you," he replies, glaring at me.

"Don't you remember me?" I ask. He shakes his head. "I was the one who first got you in contact with the Weasley Twins for prank supplies."

"Still not remembering you."

"We turned all of Charming's purple suits pink," I continue. Puck just looks bored. "We rearranged the furniture in the Three Blind Mice's house. We covered Cinderella's dry-cleaning with molasses and super glue. We switched out all of the Queen of Hearts' makeup for shoe polish. We made Snow White think that she had a stalker, and that the stalker was Peter Pan. We sent a bunch of jack-o-lanterns to Ichabod Crane. We temporarily shrunk Little John. We made Buttercup think that Westly had cheated on her with Pocahontas. We stole all of Haymitch's liquor. We dyed the 101 Dalmatians hot pink. We turned the Weasleys into blondes." Puck yawns. I'm starting to get very aggravated.

"We found a picture of Charming snogging one of the evil stepsisters, then published it in the newspaper, and then almost got arrested for violation of personal privacy." Puck grins.

"I might remember that, I'm not sure yet," he says, pretending to think. "Why are you here anyways?"

"I'm gonna stay here for a little bit," I say, looking for Granny. "So get used to it. Do you know where Granny is?"

"Look in Mirror's room," Puck replies. "If you're going to be staying here, will we launch into action that plan we had involving the Lilliputians?"

"Definitely," I say, smiling at the memory of the prank. "I'll need to get reestablished a little first." Puck nods.

Granny comes down the stairs from talking to Mirror. "I hear you'll be staying a while," she says, smiling. "Make yourself at home. The extra bedroom is at the end of the hall on the left."

"Thanks Granny," I say. Look out Ferryport Landing, 'cause I'm here now and I ain't leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

(Sabrina's POV)

I'm writing in my journal on my bed when I hear some loud popping noises, followed by what sounds like Gene swearing. I get up and go to the door of the extra bedroom, although I guess it's Gene's room now.

I knock timidly on the door; it swings open on its own accord. Smoke fills the room. I can just barely make out Gene opening the window to let in fresh air. When the smoke finally clears, my jaw drops.

The spare bedroom has turned into a nightmare; well, my version of a nightmare. Pink stripped wallpaper, a fluffy pink comforter with a canopy, and TONS of glitter. In the center of the room is a cardboard box surrounded by a charred area on the floor. Gene is coughing from the smoke; her face has grey smudges on it. She gasps in horror at what the room has become.

"I shouldn't have opened that," she says regretfully. She pulls a wand out of one of the many pockets in her trench coat and waves it around the room, making all the pinkness disappear, replaced with blue and green. "There, much better." Jake rushes upstairs.

"The smoke alarm went off, is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything's fine," Gene says, glaring at him.

"Dinner is almost ready." Jake turns on his heel and walks back downstairs. Gene remains standing, glaring at the spot where Jake had been.

"I'll, um, go then," I say, awkwardly backing out of the room. Gene reluctantly follows me downstairs to the dinning room. She sits at the opposite end of the table from Jake. I feel sorry for him; he's seeing his daughter for the first time in five years apparently, and she's completely ignoring him.

Granny comes out with a huge saucepan. "I made spaghetti, Gene. I remember that was one of your favorites." Gene tries to look more cheerful as Granny serves out the green meatballs. Daphne immediately takes five meatballs; I try to not take any.

XXxxXX

Since I was reluctant to eat Granny's dinner, as usual, I now find myself in the kitchen at 10:31 PM, looking for something to eat. I'm just about to open a dish of pink mashed potatoes when I hear footsteps. I quietly tiptoe to the doorway to the kitchen; Gene is down the hall, unlocking the front door as quietly as possible. Soon, she's opened the door and walked out into the night. Naturally, I follow.

XXxxXX

(Gene's POV)

You know I love Ferryport Landing, and my family, and Mirror, and the house, and all that stuff. But when you have been traveling around Europe for five years, finding magical items and taking them from magical people, the goody-two-shoes house seems really really really BORING. I'm so eager to get out of the house that I step on the third floorboard from the right in front of Sabrina and Daphne's room; it creaks… loudly.

I almost abandon the attempt right there, but I'm going crazy and it has been less than eight hours in the house. Once outside, I apparate into the center of town. Free at last.

There are a few places in Ferryport that only open after dark, most of which are owned by various Everafters. I start walking towards a building entitled O'Toole's; a help wanted sign is in the window; this should be interesting…

XXxxXX

(Sabrina's POV)

Naturally, when I follow someone, they tend to disappear without me knowing where they went. By the time I get outside onto the porch, Gene is gone without a trace. I go back inside, determined to try to follow Gene the next time she sneaks out.

XXxxXX

(Gene's POV)

"What can I get you?" the bartender asks. He has a cigarette in one hand, a Pepsi bottle in the other.

"I saw a help wanted sign," I say, sitting at the bar. "To whom would I talk to about that?" He sticks the cigarette in his mouth and cocks and eyebrow, giving me a skeptical look. "Who do I talk to about getting the job?" I ask more firmly.

"Owner's in the office," He says, taking a drag on the cigarette and pointing to a door down a hallway. "Don't come cryin' back to me if you don't get it."

"I won't," I reply sarcastically. I walk down the hallway and knock on the door firmly. The door opens, creaking; inside is an office. Behind the desk is a man; he has only one hand, the other is a hook. He looks up from his laptop.

"You're hired, Grimm," he says immediately. "Just don't let any of the customers know that you're a Grimm," he continues. "Most of them are Everafters, and most of them don't like you Grimms. I'm taking a risk here," he says, continuing to type with one hand. "Don't disappoint me."

"Thank you, Captain," I say sarcastically, walking back towards the door. "I won't forget your generosity."

XXxxXX

"What'd the Captain have to say?" the bartender asks. I grin.

"I'm hired," I say. He's obviously surprised.

"You gotta be an Everafter then," he says. "But I won't pry into personal your personal life. What's your name?"

"Gene," I reply, avoiding the last name for safety purposes. "And yours?"

"Chris. Chris Chambers," he says, lighting another cigarette.

I nod. "So what will my job be here?"

"You can start behind the bar with me," he says. "If you can make a better New Orleans Fizz than I can, you can stay at the bar."

"You're on."

XXxxXX

(Sabrina's POV)

I was totally gonna ask Gene what she was doing last night, but you can't really do that when you

a) wake up after everyone else and

b) have a Puck-style wake up call. It takes me forever to get the maple syrup out of my hair. Once I finally make it downstairs, Gene is telling Daphne about her encounters with the Tin Woodsman in Amsterdam.

"Hey 'Brina," she says, as if everything is normal. I study her cautiously as I sit down. Much to my dismay, she looks perfectly normal.

"Hey, do we have any formaldehyde?" Gene asks randomly. Jake spews his coffee all over the table.

"What's formaldehyde?" Daphne asks me.

"It's what they use to embalm people with," Jake tells her, angrily cleaning up the spilt coffee. "Why do you want formaldehyde?"

"It's for an experiment," Gene says without skipping a beat. Puck looks at her suspiciously. "I'm not gonna actually _embalm_ someone," Gene says.

"What does embalm mean?" Daphne asks.

"It's what they do to preserve dead bodies," I reply, loosing my appetite for breakfast. Daphne turns a faint shade of green and also pushes away her bowl of cereal.

"So do we have any?" Gene asks again innocently.

"No, we don't. And you're not gonna go buy any either." Jake heads into the kitchen to get a fresh cup of coffee; I can almost see steam coming out of his ears because of the wasted coffee. Gene looks genuinely disappointed.

"I'll have to settle for an oleander plant then," Gene muses, grinning. She gets up with her coffee mug and heads back upstairs. I follow her again.

Once I enter her room, my jaw drops yet again. Posters of various movies and bands cover the walls; multiple lava lamps are glowing. An electric keyboard sits in one corner; in the other, a table with a coffee maker. On the desk there is a laptop, as well as a typewriter. "What do you think?" she asks.

"Where did you get all of this stuff?"

"Most of it I had shrunk and put in my trench coat," Gene says, sitting in a swivel chair at the desk. "Other stuff I just pulled out of the air." I'm not sure whether she's serious or not.

Suddenly a phone rings. Gene rushes over to the bedside table, where one of those old-timey rotary phones sits. "Hello? Oh hey..." She continues to listen. "Tonight? Um... listen, can I call you back? Thanks."

"Who was that?" I ask.

"A friend," Gene replies. "You want some coffee? Tea?" I shake my head; now I really wanna know where she's going tonight.

**A/N: I know it's been a while... I kinda forgot about this fic :P**


End file.
